Her Twin Brothers
by MissingMommy
Summary: But not all six terrified you like her twin brothers did. Being in the same year as them, you knew what they were capable of. They were multitalented and that was scarier than them just being excellent at one thing. Ginger. Written for M&MWP. one-shot.


There's a reason you're not a Gryffindor, darling, now isn't there? You were too afraid to approach that one girl that you've had your blue eyes on since fifth year. It wasn't that you thought she would deny you a date to Hogsmeade; no, girls fell at your feet and would never say no to a guy like yourself. Girls just couldn't resist a guy like you.

You didn't ask her to Hogsmeade because you were frightened of her brothers. Sure, she had six brothers. But not all six terrified you like her twin brothers did. Being in the same year as them, you knew what they were capable of. They were multitalented and that was scarier than them just being excellent at one thing.

You knew that if you attempted to approach their baby sister that they would get revenge. You're not stupid; you've heard the stories of what her twin brothers did to her ex-boyfriends without her knowledge. You weren't going to be a victim of their pranks. When they put their heads together, it didn't take long before you would regret whatever you had done. The surprise with them is that you would never know what they would do or when it would happen.

Even if it wasn't a straight out prank, you knew they had other options. Mainly the Quidditch field; the pair were bloody good Beaters. You knew that if you asked their sister to accompany you to Hogsmeade, they would target you and you alone. Ravenclaw's Beaters were good, but you didn't want to test how good they were.

So, you found yourself sitting across the room from her, watching her chat with her friends. You wished you were that boy sitting next to her, able to hold her hand in your own. But you couldn't; so you did the next best thing, you stared at her longingly and let your mind wonder on how it would be to date her.

;~;

You don't know what possessed you to do it, but you couldn't take it back. You had watched her for weeks, memorizing her schedule. During the weekend, you noticed her walking by herself, which was a rare occurrence. You took the opportunity without a second thought.

Being a fourth year, she was no challenge for you, a seventh year. But she did struggle as you pulled her into an abandoned classroom. You casted a silencing charm on the room to insure that no one would overhear your conversation.

It was the first time you got to admire her up close. She was glaring at you with her chocolate eyes; her face was turning as red as her hair. To you, she had never looked as beautiful. "What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for you to answer. Your words were caught in your throat. She was nearly as terrifying as her brothers.

When you couldn't answer her, she made a move to leave. Without thinking it through, you grabbed her arm and turned her to face you again. You capture her lips with your own. Sure, you had kissed other people, but you have to admit that kissing her was the best by far.

As you pulled away, you felt her hand make contact with your cheek. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just go around kissing whomever you please. I do have a boyfriend, you know," she growled at you before leaving you alone in the deserted classroom. You placed a hand gingerly to your red cheek, thinking of how amazing that girl was.

Before the end of the term, she returned to you. She pulled you into a random room and snogged you senseless. It was an every other day occurrence. Not that you minded, she was an excellent kisser. But you both knew the kisses meant nothing to her. She was in love with the Boy Who Lived. You didn't care, though; it was only for fun anyways.

;~;

As the Battle of Hogwarts raged on, you fought off every Death Eater that you could handle. Near the end of the Battle you saw her flaming hair blowing in the wind as she dodged the spells coming at her. You started to recall the memories of you two during your years at Hogwarts. But it wasn't the right time to reminisce on your past. One false move could cost you your life and you didn't want that.

When the battle was over, you walked around the Great Hall, trying to attend to some of the wounded. You worked feverishly to help them. Your rounds at St. Mungo's were nothing compared to now. There were more wounded than there were Healers.

As you made your rounds, you noticed her and her family huddled together with tears streaming down their dirty faces. A pain spread throughout your chest and you instantly wanted to make her feel better. When you were treating other patients, you found out the reason for her crying. You knew that you could never make the pain disappear, no matter how badly you wanted to.

;~;

You're sitting in the Quidditch stands at the game for the Quidditch Cup, the most important game of the season. Holyhead Harpies were playing the Chudley Cannons for the Cup. Honestly, you weren't too fond of either team; you were only here to watch her play.

Even though you had a new girlfriend, you still thought of the girl who kissed you so passionately for fun. Your new girlfriend was nothing compared to _her_; in fact, she was polar opposite. "Why do we have to be here?" she whined.

You sighed, silently wishing that you had more courage. Maybe then you would have at least known how it would've been to date the girl of your dreams. But instead, you missed your opportunity years ago. You couldn't blame anyone but yourself for that.

So in order to know how she's doing, you followed the Holyhead Harpies, the team that she played for.

;~;

You heard that she married him, the Boy Who Lived. Everyone talked about it. She had a family; three children with him. Secretly, you couldn't help but feel jealous of him. You wished that you could've been the one that she loved so much. But you knew that would never happen. She was happy with him.

It was then that you decided to move on. You would never forget your love for her, but you needed to be happy. Maybe that blonde haired girl who had stuck by your side would make you happy.


End file.
